An Unexpected Turn of Events
by AldreaHart
Summary: This story takes place when Trunks first arrived. Its in my own original character Aldrea's point of veiw. They are waiting for Goku to show, when they are attacked by strange aliens.


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

AN: This is in Aldrea point of view. It Takes place when trunks first arrives and meets the others including Aldrea. If you can't tell its an alternate universe fic. Later the point of view will switch to and older version of Aldrea.

Declaimer: I Don't own DBZ, I do how ever own Aldrea and her family. I did not create cadet hall or the Xarens but have permission to use them from Azazel.

It was hot, dry and dusty, but no seemed to mind very much they were anticipating the arrival of Goku. Most every one that is.

" Damn." I growled shifting my position against a rock. Shielding my eyes I looked towards the sun. It only served to piss me off more. I returned to staring at the ground. A shadow appeared over me blocking out the damn sun. Looking up I found myself staring into the face of the strange purple haired saiyan boy.

" Why are you over here all by yourself?" asked the boy looking down at me. I debated on why the hell he came over here and what he wanted. He gave me a questioning look. I drew my breath in preparing to answer when a strong wind kicked up the dust blowing around us.

Instinctively I threw up my arms to shield my eyes, the boy did the same thing staring into the wind. Something wasn't right, the hair rose on the back of my neck, something defiantly wasn't right. A bone-chilling laugh filled the air. Causing the hair on my tail stood on end, yes tail I'm a saiyan but only my family knows that. My instincts told me something bad was going to happen.

I leapt to my feet squinting into the dust. It cleared with in seconds reveling six figures. Everyone stared dumb founded. The leader of the group stood out more than the others, he was a tall pale skinned man with startlingly white hair, which spiked in its own wild way. His eyes where cold like the deepest parts of space, those cold dark eyes fell on me, chilling me to the bone. A sneer appeared on his face, then he spoke, his voice was like ice and dripped with hatred.

" Well, well what have we here," his eyes slid from me to the boy standing next to me. The same hatred in his eyes. " The two love birds."

That stunned me, I glanced at the boy, he shot a look at me blush showed on his face and astonishment in his eyes. His gaze returned to the man. " Who are you?"

" Huh, that's right you don't know me do you Trunks?" hissed the man. Trunks Stiffed and again glanced at me then to the others. " How do you know my name?"

" I know much more than that boy," he replied grinning a truly evil grin. " But there's no need for me to tell you any thing because both you and that girl are going to die here and now."

This statement caused questioning looks from everyone they had all been threatened before, but they couldn't see why theses men where threatening a strange purple haired boy and a presumably human girl as if they where a great threat. Vegeta rose to his feet completely unconcerned by this threat. " Well, you seem sure of yourselves, you obviously don't know who your dealing with, sure you know the boy but do you know his or my power?"

" Oh but I think I do." The man turned his gaze on Vegeta; it was unconcerned and completely uncaring. " Vegeta prince of saiyans," he spat. " At this point in time you haven't even reached super saiyans. You're not even worth our time, now that bitch over there," he tilted his head to me. " She could kill you ten times over and not break a sweat." His gaze returned to me. " Isn't that right saiyaness."

My eyes widened, how could he know what I am, no one knows accept my family and… " Xarens!!" The sudden realization hit me hard, but my astonishment was soon replaced with an over whelming rage. I trembled all through my body, my fist clenched till they bled. A blue aura sprung up around my body, my normally blue gray eyes turned steel. I growled. I was pissed.

Trunks jumped away as electricity shot around the aura that engulfed my body. All eyes fell on me. The Xarens glanced at one another, but the leader smiled. " Yes, rage your heart is full of it, you can hardly control the power boiling inside you," He laughed. " But it is pointless, we traveled to a point in time where we have the power advantage. Bluntly saying we are far stronger than you. Of course we had to make sure he would be around or it would to much trouble to hunt through time for the both of you at your weakest times."

" Wait a second, you traveled through time??" Trunks practically cried.

"Yes, our technology may not be as sophisticated as yours but it servers its purpose." Replied a Xarens coldly.

" Enough!!!" I cried, causing the others to jump at my outburst. " I've had it with all this talk." Whatever common sense I had was gone, I leapt at the lead Xaren. Drawing back my fist to deliver a punch that would have knocked goku out, but the Xaren seemed to not care. Right as my fist neared his face his hand shot up and blocked it with ease.

" Huh," my eyes widened then I was flying around behind him. " Are you trying to give me a free shot?" Stupid me I forgot there where six of them. I got a beating which ended with me being thrown throw the rock I had been leaning on. Trunks probably would have help if things hadn't been so quick. He leaned down next to me, concern showed through the hatred in his eyes. (Hatred for Xarens not me)

" Are you all right?" I shifted on the ground to a sitting position and winced at the numerous cuts all over my now badly beaten body. " Fine, I perfectly fine." I growled wiping the blood out of my eyes.

Laughter drew our attention back to the Xarens. They where all laughing, it made me mad but there was absolutely nothing I could do, they had pounded the crap out of me I don't think I could even stand let alone fight. But it still pissed me off.

" I wonder what they find so funny?" Wondered Trunks. The Xarens heard him, for they stopped and the leader turned towards us

" Pathetic, that's what's funny she is absolutely pathetic. I thinks it time I put you two out of you misery." With that he raised his hand, a ball of energy formed in his hand and grew larger and larger. " Now time to die." He threw it at Trunks and I.

Authors Note:

Ok it's a teaser for now, I just want to get rid of the old story I've had sitting on this site for years. God that thing is horrible. This is better… a little.


End file.
